Rinshi (Gekiranger)
The are the foot soldiers of the RinJyuKen Warriors. History The Rinshis are the -like deceased RinJyuKen Warriors who died during the GekiRin Rebellion, revived by Rio performing the Ringi technique "Rinzai". The Rinshis are in turn led by Mele, who is in charge of their development in some cases. Being low-level users in the Akugata, they wear masks formed by a hat and a blindfold and use lances as their weapons. If a Rinshi can cross through the , defeating the other Rinshi inside single-handed, he/she can remove the mask and the animal motif on the forehead materializes, with the Rinshi receiving new attire and promoted to the more powerful rank of Rinrinshi, who can assume Beast-Man form for a tentative amount of time. When they die, their bodies petrify and explode in violent, bluish flames. Maku sent in an entire army of Rinshi to face the Gekirangers. In the aftermath of Maku's defeat, only one Rinshi remained whom Mele assigned the task of finding her a gem, and this one has failed many times to pass the Chamber of Trials. Finding the Raspberry Diamond, the dons Butoka armor and obtains the item before Mele enables him to use his full power. But a frustrated Ken arrives in SaiDaiOh and easily destroys the last Rinshi. The Rinshi are later revived by Long as his personal army, using them to fight the Gekirangers. Combined Combatant Several Rinshi were part of an army of past enemy grunts that were fought by the Gokaigers in Los Dark's ghost dimension which housed the 1500 spirits of the villains defeated by the Super Sentai. After losing some of their number in an initial skirmish, the remaining members from each grunt group merged to form the Combined Combatant. Though the stronger opponent, the Combined Combatant proved to be unstable due to internal conflicting among the grunts composing him over who got to finish the pirates off. Taking advantage, the Gokaigers used the Battle Fever J Ranger Keys to destroy the Combined Combatant with the Penta Force cannon. Kyuranger vs. Space Squad Complementing his resurrection of Mele, summoned a pack of Rinshi as one of four Super Sentai Villains' combatman forces. They were soon wiped out by the Kyurangers fighting alongside and . Forms are the warriors revived by Rio performing the Ringi technique "Rinzai". The Rinsi are in turn led by Mele, who is in charge of their development in some cases, being low-level users in the Akugata, they wear masks formed by a hat and a blindfold and use lances as their weapons. If a Rinshi can cross through the Chamber of Trials, defeating the other Rinshi inside single-handed, he/she can remove the mask and the animal motif on the forehead materializes, with the Rinshi receiving new attire and promoted to the more powerful rank of Rinrinsi who can assume "Beast-Man" form for a tentative amount of time. When they die, their bodies petrify and explode in violent bluish flames. - Rinrinshi= The are high-ranking Rinshi who pass the Chamber of Trials, allowed to remove the mask as the animal signature to his/her fighting style forms on the forehead and gain a new attire to signal the rank. Rinrinshi can obtain Beast-Man form, but only for a short among of time depending on the level of Rinki amassed inside. However, the Rinrinshi empowered by Maku's power can assume Beast-Man form for an indefinite amount of time. Like the Rinshi, the Rinrinshi die as their bodies petrify and explode in violent bluish flames. }} Notes *The Rinshi are the only Sentai Foot Soldiers that share their name with their Power Ranger counterparts. *Their potential to become a monster-of-the-week, while still otherwise being regarded as a foot soldier, would be a repeated concept in ''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger ''with the Daikaan-variant Tsuyoindaver. See Also Category:Juken Sentai Gekiranger Category:Sentai Foot Soldiers Category:Rinjuken Akugata